Young Again!
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: When Bonnie does a spell that backfires horrifically. Now her, Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah all think their 10 years old! Funny One Shot!


**Young Again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"Hurry up Bonnie!" Elena cried as panic infected her heart.

They were at the Boarding House and the originals were breaking down the door. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon and Stefan were no match for Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. The spell was their only hope to wipe the original's minds completely, of their power and of their memories. The blood of the Originals was before her as she chanted, desperate to try and save her friends…and Damon.

The Originals broke down the door but Bonnie didn't stop chanting. She had to finish the spell, otherwise they were all dead. Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah came majestically through the door. Damon and Elena held hands as they knew that this was the end. Stefan looked at Caroline with sadness that her life was going to be so short.

"Well, what's going on here?" Klaus smirked.

Klaus had no intention of killing Caroline but the rest he could live with. The Doppelganger and her friends and gone too far this time. It was time they were in the ground. The witch was chanting some sort of spell but before he could stop her she finished her enchantment. Everyone felt dizzy for a few seconds and then they're minds went almost blank. What was going on? Their faces had gone from scared to confused.

"What happened?" Caroline whined.

"Who the hell are you people?" Elena frowned.

The Originals and the Salvatore brothers looked around in amazement. Their surroundings were unfamiliar and so were the clothes. Damon looked down and saw the weird jacket he was wearing and his confusion grew. Kol and Rebekah looked frightened, why is everything so weird?

"Stay back demons!" Stefan cried, "Have you brought me to hell?"

"You are not in hell silly bum" Caroline chuckled.

"Then where are we?" Bonnie pouted.

"What have you done to me" Klaus roared, "You've aged me!"

Klaus had discovered the mirror and was frightened to see a man instead of a boy. Did one of Mama's spells go wrong?

"Niklaus? Is that you?" Elijah gaped, "I didn't recognise you"

"You've aged to" Klaus spat.

"Elijah? Niklaus? Rebekah" Kol gasped, "Is that you?"

"Kol!" Klaus couldn't believe his eyes.

"Let me look" he begged.

Kol looked into the mirror and snorted in anger. What had they done to him?

"I'm old!" Kol moaned.

"Shut up Kol!" Klaus spat childishly.

Stefan looked at his neighbour and thought that he looked remarkable like his brother. Could it be Damon?

"Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan!" Damon took in his little brother all grown up.

"We're the same age now" Stefan chuckled. Relieved that he knew somebody in this confused group of people.

"How is that possible?" he shrugged.

"Are you Elena?" Caroline guessed.

"Care!" she grinned as the hugged each other.

"Caroline?" Bonnie gaped, "its Bonnie"

"Bonnie!" they squealed.

All three shared and embrace.

"This world is strange and scary" Kol whimpered.

"Lighten up" Bonnie retorted, "We've lost our memories but we can go the hospital and recover them"

"What's a hospital?" Rebekah asked.

"Are you dumb!?" Caroline snorted, "I think she got more head damage then the rest of us"

"What is a hospital?" Elijah repeated his sister's question.

"What century are you from?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"The 10th; obviously" Klaus answered.

Confusion spread on everyone's faces. How can they be from the 10th century? What was going on here?

"It is the year 2002!" Elena corrected, "I know that because I've just had my birthday yesterday. It's the 23rd of June"

"No, it's not" Caroline disagreed, "It's the 11th of October and I've just had my 10th birthday"

"I'm pretty sure it's February 15th" Bonnie argued, "And I've just had my 10th birthday too"

"You're all way out!" Damon joined in, "It's June 29th, 1849 and I just turned 10 as well"

"I come from November 6th 1856" Stefan added, "And I just turned ten"

"So have I" Kol said.

Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus both admitted that they had just turned ten as well. Clearly there was a pattern to this.

"I'm calling my Mummy!" Elena sobbed.

"Is that a newspaper?" Stefan pointed out.

"What's a newspaper?" Kol yelled.

"Don't yell Kol!" Elijah scowled him.

When Elijah's back was turned he started pull faces at him. Bonnie picked up the newspaper and read the date on the top.

"It says it's the 3rd of December 2011!" Stefan gasped.

"So none of us were right" Damon pointed out.

"No wonder we look older" Caroline smiled, "We have lost our memories up to the age of ten. I'm 18!"

"We're adults!" Elena jumped up and down.

"That theory doesn't make any sense" Klaus argued, "Surely everyone here apart from your three would be dead by 2012"

"He has a point Caroline" Bonnie shrugged.

"I'm calling my Mummy" Elena broke down again and reached for the phone.

She began to ring her house while the other's argued about what had caused their amnesia. A boy's voice that she vaguely recognised as Jeremy's answered the phone. Elena just wanted her Mummy to bring her home and away from these people.

"Can I talk to Mummy please" Elena asked, "You would not believe the situation I'm in"

"Is that girl mad?" Kol asked Elijah as he pointed at Elena, "She's talking into strange rock"

"It's rude to point" Elijah told him off, "The girl obviously has problems so just leave her"

Elena heard a few seconds of silence on the other end and began to think about what could have happened.

"Mum and Dad are dead Elena" Jeremy told her, "Are you drunk or something. Do you want me to come and get you?"

Elena switched off the phone and began hysterically crying.

"I told you she was mad" Kol whispered to Elijah.

"Be quiet!" Elijah cried.

Damon felt something stir within him to see this girl crying. He felt like he had to protect her but he didn't know from what. Why did he feel terrible when this stranger began crying? It didn't make any sense. He held her as she began crying into his shoulder. Caroline and Bonnie rushed up to comfort her too.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"My parents are dead!" Elena sobbed.

"Everyone stop!" Klaus shouted.

Damon, a puff-eyed Elena, Bonnie and Caroline looked up from the sofa to see what he had to say.

"I think that this is an illusion" Klaus told them, "We must be under some sort of curse. Your parents properly aren't even dead. Father talks about curses and spells that can imprison you and bring your worst fears to life. I think that is what's happened. We are from different time zones and different dates. So I think we need to do magic to get out"

Caroline started laughing hysterically at Klaus' words.

"Magic?" she scoffed, "It doesn't exist you moron because my Mum told me so. She said to me that magic and spell are for kids"

"Then your Mum's stupid!" Klaus retorted.

"What did you say about my Mother?" Caroline roared, "How do you know it's real?"

"My Mum is a witch and I've seen her do magic" Klaus argued.

"It's true" Elijah backed him up.

"Look there's witch stuff on the floor!" Rebekah pointed out.

Everyone saw the spell book and the materials on the floor. Bonnie felt drawn to them but she didn't know why. Just the thought of doing a spell filled her with happiness that she couldn't explain to herself.

"You don't tell Rebekah off for pointing" Kol said sarcastically to Elijah.

"Be silent Kol!" Elijah parented.

"Be silent Kol" Kol mocked childishly, "Rebekah's always been your favourite"

"That's not true!" Elijah denied.

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"We should read what it says!" Stefan interrupted them.

Bonnie picked up the book and began to read its contents. It was a spell to wipe someone's memory.

"This is it!" Bonnie exclaimed, "The spell wipes people's memories"

"Is there a reversal spell?" Klaus asked.

"I'm looking" Bonnie answered.

"A reversal spell?" Caroline snorted, "This is ridiculous! I am so out of here"

Caroline didn't run like a normal human to the door, she flashed up to it. Caroline looked horrified at what she'd done. How did she do that?

"Care! What did you just do?" Elena gawped.

Caroline looked around her bizarrely.

"Do you still say that magic doesn't exist?" Klaus chuckled.

"Very funny pal!" Caroline snapped.

"Look what I can do!" Kol grinned, flashing around the room.

They found that oddly enough, they could all do it. It wasn't until Elena discovered her fangs that things started to get scary.

"How did you do that?" Kol demanded.

Pretty soon they could all bring out fangs.

"I've found it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"How does it work?" Damon asked.

"We should all gather round in a circle, put all our blood into a pot and then say the spell that's written on here" Bonnie smiled.

"That's simple enough" Elena shrugged.

"I can't do it!" Caroline squealed, "I faint at the sight of blood!"

"Then don't look" Klaus retorted.

"Shut up; Pumpkin head!" Caroline stuck out her tongue for good measure.

"Pumpkin head!" Klaus grinned, "Is that the best you can do; Blondie!"

"Shut up!" Elijah took charge, "Let's get this over with"

They pierced their skin with their blood and put it in a pot that they found on the side. Elena had to do Caroline's while she tried not to look. Eventually they all stood in a circle with Bonnie ready to do the spell.

"It says we all have to hold hands" Bonnie told them.

They all made immature yakking noises.

"Gross" Rebekah said.

"We have no choice" Bonnie reminded them.

They all nodded in understanding but still weren't happy about it. Kol put his hand in Elena's, Elena put her other hand in Elijah's, Elijah put his hand in Bonnie's and Bonnie's other hand got put in Klaus', Klaus' other hand got put in Caroline's and her other had was put in Rebekah's, Rebekah put her hand in Damon's while Damon's other hand was put in Kol's.

Bonnie uttered the spell and suddenly the felt dizzy again. Their memories came crashing into their minds and who they were holding hands with. All nine of them dropped their partner's hand immediately. It took a few minutes to sink in what actually happened but then they remembered their predicament.

"Get them!" Klaus shouted.

It was time to run…


End file.
